My Hunger Games Fantasy
by starxdreamerxo
Summary: This is my hunger game fantasy! i had like weeks and weeks of this continueous dream so i decided to write it


This dream i had was on the tours on the train! Chapter 1 Katniss's point of view:  
We finished district 11,10,and 9 next up to district 8. during the games i think there tributes died the first day.i don't even remember seeing them. i guess they didn't make an inpression on me like thresh,rue,cato and the others get up to the stage and sit while the mayor goes over the congrats speech but i can't help but to think that all of these people want me dead. not as much peeta but mostly only accidently killed foxface but i was a almost everyone in the conutry hates the have there reason i they might of known or loved someone that died or even worse,you might of personally killed them. but i can't care what they of the other victors probably do this, rambling on about how people hate them for hard to think they make them celebrate us winning since all you want to do when someone dies is cry and blockout the my mother but i showed my strength and when my mother was weak.i go up to the podem do that little thankyou speech they make us read since ditrcit 11's could i hold what i was feeling back with rues sister who look just like her staring at me with those big brown 's granmother looking hopless since thresh didn't return. i did the right thing and not even peeta's words can tell me i go to sit backdown, i hear a snipping sound like some scissors on a a minute, i look up and don't see anything but the bright stage lights and a man moving i could think about what is going on, i hear one last snip. i was in panic and saw peeta infront of me and pushed him as far and hard as i could wacthing him stumble almost of the i know it, the last thing i see is peeta turning over to see why i did that,but all he can see are the stage lights crash on to me,bringing me,the stage lights,and the man above crash threw the floor.

Chapter 2 Every bone in my body,aches. Being crushed by the equitment in thin just let myself fall it could mean death, but elsecould Ido? There is nothingto grabb on lifes flashingright beforemy eyes; The Games, hunting with Gale, the romace with Peeta, little Prim,my father's mine .  
I hit the ground harshly,not being able to move,speak,or finally won,i was the accident he was must of been talking about with me in the study.i blank all thoughts out of my head for its to much pain to do only thing thats keeping me from blackingout is Peeta's voice. "Katniss!" he so much emoiton in his voice its over wheliming tothink someone could acually have so much to say about the emotions in one with his bad leg,he jumps down threw the big hole the stage lights and me fell threw and starts to scourage threw the lights trying to find me.I make awful moans when i'm in pain soI try to signal peeta whereI am by forcing myself to make a small moan excape my turns,hearing the moan and comes is practically over top of me he just has to move a couple more things.I can't force myself another crash knocked the wind out of me.I barely have enough to breathe to live let alone make a gets quiet again looking for another moan but theres nothing but ambulance must of came becauseI hear more like sonic booms right noisesbring back and awful memmory of me blowing up the careers least i can hear,but this situation is 10x worse.  
I want Peeta to find me before they this was a 'accidnet' maybe they won't even care for let me liehere and have a slow and painful death while they torture peeta and make him lifted of my arm and immediatly all the metal is being lifted of my face."Ohh Katniss." Peeta says in relief with a sharp strike of pain in his voice. He must think i'm dead with my body crushed into pieces."Found her." he yells over to the men with a sound of disopointment that he had to find me like this but i'd rather him find me then president everyone in shock,the ambulance stillmanages to get me on a stretcher lightly probably thinking my body could crumple anysecond.I'm dieing and can barely stand the pain,I went threw alot of painand suffering with hungerand the games but havent felt like everybone in my body is don't dieI plan on blackingout is beside the stretcher saying "Can you hear me sweetheart?"in that scratchy voice of his.I can't reply i'm in so much pain,i just need to lie here for a couple put an oxygen mask on me and a neck brace just to make sure until they can get to the train and see what i broke,if they can fix it and if i'm still mayor of 8starts up again only able to come out with a few assuring words "Everyone just calm 'll have to re-do this ceromony if katniss gets sorry." BeforeI know it,cords go threw my arms,down the side of the bed,and any test that could be taken was taken.I guess the capitol doesn't want me to die, must have a more torturous death for punishment,much more public then in a hospital bed on the of all the pain i can still feel the warmth Peeta brings when he holds my hand to his head."how could i let this happen? i wish it was me instead"how did haymitch not see this coming? he keeps going on and on,but shortly after that my mind becomes foggy and finally blackout.

Chapter 3 A couple hours later..

The room fell doctors just checking over the tests and its late at night. Peetais still holding my hand. Haymitch comes in."Go to bed Peeta? Shes not waking up today,if shes alive."but Peeta refused to leave my side untilI wokeup."I wanna be the first person to see her when she wakes up." Peeta sighs,  
desperatly for me to wake.  
The next day,Peeta is half asleep from staying up all night whenI can finally opens my eyes.I dont say anything or yet thedoctor manages to catch me out of the corner of his eyes. "Take Peeta to his room so I can talk to Katniss please." The guards did as the were told, and carried Peeta off to bed. I know whats happening. They took Peeta out of the room so he wouldn't have to hear the dieing speech on i'm doctor comes up right beside the bed and speaks soft and quiet " Now Katniss, you were in quiet and accident and you were pretty futunate your still alive but your very badly injured in so many places. You should not even be awake or move untilI say, now i'm going to go check your test to see if you have any eternal need to go back to sleep." He knew i couldn't speak and just laid my head back andI immediatly fell unconscious.  
Peeta and Haymitch came in hours later. Haymitch asked " When is she gonna wakeup or is she alreadydead." harshly. SometimesI don't know if Haymicth has emotions or a self conscious knowing Peetais right there when he said that. After that he takes it underconsideration to be more sensative with what he says thank god. At least he settled down a bit. Peeta grabs my hand again but the doctor noticed right away andsays sternly" Be careful she is in a critical state right now." Peeta obeys and holds my hand light and careful. The doctor leaves the room and they look at the machine i'm hooked up to it shows whats going threw my head so, when the docotr left,they watched. My father came up the mine explostion going off, then him and me talking in heaven. Ihate how they can see what i'm thinking, but before i could dosend a nasty awful picture to the screen,the blue liquid shoots up my arm and Iblackout and they see nothing.  
The next few daysI slept and everymorning Peeta came in held my hand and did simple things like moved my hair out of my face. Haymitch came , because he's always a bundle of joy and usally has bad news.  
" You have to go finish the cermony without Katniss." Haymicth demanded.  
"No, i'm not going without her." Peeta said.  
I can't reply but thenI build up the strength to open my eyes. "Peeta" looks over in surprize and takesmy hand,kissing it gently. He knew i wanted him to go without me and he did.  
FinallyI could stand again and started to walk around a bit.I was doing great with my recovery, but Ihave a backbrace andI need to keep an oxygen my owndinnerbutI couldn't stay long.I was running out of oxygen but, Haymitch even offered to help me back to my room. Right beforeI could of past out,I found peeta. He carried me back to my bed and put my oxygen mask on. It was 8:53 and the doctor told me and peeta that i had till 9 until i would fall unconsciously into sleep because of the pills i had taken this morning. I would of never taken those pills if i knew i'd have to go to sleep no matter how much they and Ilooked at eachother silentlyuntil the doctor left. iimmedialty said " Peeta,stay with me untilI fall asleep." After thatwe laid together for a second and just kissed. We got up and as we did, that warm feeling built up in me and he kissed me. As he kissed me on the neck, itryed to get out a fewwords. " Don't stop kissing me, don't let go." Hestopped and lookeddown atme" Trust me, now that i have you,you won't leave my arms." with a smile on his face.I felt me loosing unconsciousness with his arms wraped around me, my head unable to stay up,falling back as peeta kisses my neck tenderly.I don't want to stop but i'm falling in to his arms and i'm blackingout,I don't want this momment end. BeforeI know it peeta has carried me to bed like a baby and put my oxygen mask on. He cuddled againstme like he did in the cave were i felt so safe and warm. The most precious 7 minutes went by like a strike of lighting. Haymitch was watching threw the window most of the timeand knew he did the right thing making us pretend to be in love and that it was ment to be. Effie snuck up behind him and they peeked in as we fell asleep.I have no idea what came over Haymitch and Effie but they put there anger and disgust for eachother a side and let the moment take overand kissed.

Chapter 4 As Peeta and I wakeup,we saw Haymitch,the doctor,and Effie standing over us. All wanting to speak at once but, Effie's high picthed voice drowned the soft doctors voice and thescratchity Haymitch voice. Effie said "Since those awful district 8 people need to make it up to youtwo for the accident the capitol will make it up to you with a very fancy exclusive party! So your prep team is going to prep you up for the party tonight!" Then the doctor spoke beforeI could, and said " Katniss needs to wear her backbrace and must have her oxygen breaks for breathing whenever she feels light headed or unable to breathe." Effie shriekes in horror at the fashion statement i'd tragically ruin with my crippled back. "She can't have that under or over her dress! This is a very important party!" The doctor came to an agreement thatI wear the backbrace the entire day until the party but must have the oxygen tank. Effie also said thatI have to dance with some guy thats the headgamemakers son.I didn't have the time tobuild up the strength againto object but, Haymitch just said go to your preps teams and we'll talk before we go. Peeta was getting up to carry me to Cinna but Haymitch carried me,until we got away from handed me off to Peeta and winked saing " Take care of sweetheart will ya?" Peeta just smiles and carries me off to Cinna. Cinna greets us with a smile and says "I'll take care of her from here." withenthusiasm. Peeta kissed me on my cheek and left to his team. Cinna just laughed. Ididn't know what he was laughing about but he knew i didn't have my full voice back so i whispered "What?" He said "You and Peeta last night! Its all over the train,you two love birds! he blushed.i heard Haymitch and Effie kissed last night! you two lovers must of got them in the mood mm?" My mouth drops. Effie and Haymitch? Haymitch must of been drunk and Effie god only knows what she was thinking?ButI know Haymitchwas sober because he is acting normal so no hangover today. "We'll talk about that later right now we have to get the prep team to work on you." Cinna said. As soon as he says that the prep team barges in with their high pitched voices "Were going to the party tonight!" Cinna told them that I can't talk that much and need to save my voice for tonight so if i need to talk, speak softly. ThankgodI have cinna here. All they talk about is how excited they are for the party and about Haymitch and Effie.I just listened thinking about last night what happend between Peeta and I. So many questions were going threw my would Gale think if he saw? If my dad was a live what would he say about all of this, Peeta and Gale or about me going into the hunger games?I knowI wouldn't of starved and suported my family sinceI was 11 if he were a live. Cinna comes back into the room with the dress covered. As usall he tells the prep team good work and they need to leave.  
Finally.  
He starts by telling me to close my eyes so he can surprize me with the dress. This dress was orange, Peeta's favorite color. Iknew Peeta and I would have to have the same color on but the dress is still very pretty. Instead of the braid,I had a simple headband in. Haymitch came in and started to talk about the dance with the boy.I whispered to him, " How does Peeta feel about this?" His answer just fades, bascially saying he doesn't really have an option or a say.I was sopose to save my voice soI didn't say much. I'll save it up soI can talk to Peeta about last night and the gamemakers son. Why would i want to dance with the manthat makes these awful games i was in and almost making me die several times, dance withhis son which would be one of the last kids to be in the games. But we never know since Prim had one of thousands and she was picked.I still can't have no idea how she was picked, one out of thousands. We didn't talk long before Effie came in.I can see the awkwardness when she meets Haymicth's eyes so,i try to distract her by being peppy like whenGale andmeimitate her "i'm ready!" Her and Haymitch stopped staring and Effie still in a gaze trys to continue." Uhh... its time to take your backbrace off, Haymitch go get her oxygen tank with her purse." Haymitch grumbles and hands me the stuff. Seeing how Haymicth can't handle the emotion of love, I get awful thoughts in my head. Did Haymitch love Maysilee but just couldn't sacrifice him self? Maybe he was confident in her when he died she could win? Does he drink away his emotions for letting her die and everything thats happend to him? Would there evenbe a games now if Haymicth and Maysilee used to the whole starcrossed lovers excuse? So many questions so little time.  
Effie interupts my thoughts."Lets go! The world is waiting for us!"I went along with it because what is it my business why Haymitch does what he does.  
Haymitch oddly enough helps me get my things together and had the prep team take me to the party. For some reasonPeeta and medidn't go together.I thought we would because the cameras but we meet up we did, we were so hungry we didn't talk much. He helped me to table to table and sat with me whenI took an oxygen break. We sat down on a bench in the lobby. As soon as we sat down peeta started to whisper. "Katniss,I know you have to dance with the gamemaker boy, but before he gets to dance with you.. would you like to dance,sticking out his hand. AsI put my hand in his hand,I see my hand fits perfectly into his. He leads me over to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone else cleared an isle for us to get there,right in the spot light. We both match perfectly with our orange. Were just dancing, insinct with one anothers bodys swaying back and forth. " You look beautiful as always." he says. The word 'always' with him,he uses it alot and it is a resurring word for me now. I smile but all a sudden i'm hungry again. Not for food. For his love. The touch of his kiss on my lips,with his hands,entagled in mine.I lean in to kiss him whenI see a man on the stage tapping his glass to get everyones attention. It was one of the game makers,the one that fell in the punchbowl when i flung the arrow towards them at my private training lessons. He starts off with " Thankyou all for coming and all the food here is so great!" I'm kinda just blanking out thinking about me and Peeta can dance again and get the feeling i'm urging to have right now. He catches my attention when he said what happend in district 8. WereI got smashed to the ground because of the little accident they set up."How deeply sorry we are for the terribble tragic accident.A toast to katniss and peeta and hopeing your recovery is going smoothly,it looks like it because you look gorgeous as usall tonight. Cinna knows his stuff! once again our apoligizys and have a great night!"  
That was nice of him but he must of known it was no accident. He seemed pretty sincere. I can't help to hold a petty grudge over all of them. Of course he'd be good at apoligys, they have enough practice since theres so many'accidents'.when I furiously turn around. try fake a smile,I turn back andpeeta smiling at me. I'm not sure why but beforeI could say anything or question it anymore,he kisses me.  
It didn't last that long but still precious.


End file.
